


Try Not To Lose Your Head

by critocrisisM, x_olotl



Series: We Have Our Fantasies [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arcangel jack, Demon Gabriel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mcree has problems about a certain thing, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mcree, bunny spirit hana, dark elf amelie, elf brigitte, enchanted armor pharah, gay shit is gay, magister reinhardt, meka is a big jackalope, oni shimadas, shifter lena, shifter winston, so slow I hurt myself and my wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critocrisisM/pseuds/critocrisisM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_olotl/pseuds/x_olotl
Summary: Angela Ziegler a young witch is about to graduate alongside her friends but, they need to finish one final task. Luckily for her faith has different plans. Watch how the young witch's life changed from bland normal into a swirl of challenges."There's many things that we'll need to face. Just try not to lose your head okay?"





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! It's my first time posting a fanfic ever! This an overwatch au my girlfriend and I had been developing for weeks! I hope you guys like it! Expect weekly updates with a ton of fanart!
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr for comics and drabbles: @da-mf
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get, ready class! We're off to our test! “ The voice of a big burly man echoed through the courtyard. Students gathered around behind caravans that were lined up in at the front. This was The Académie de magie et d'alchimie of Overwatch. Overwatch is a group created by the first wizards and witches that ever walked the planet. “Hold on. “ The soothing voice of a woman halted all the movements in the yard. “Before the children are headed off. I have something to say… Winston if you please. “ The burly man nodded, he fixed his glasses and pulled out a crystalline orb from his coat. The man placed it down and a vision of an old abandoned palace appeared. Gabriel “Reaper” Reyes, a demon stepped forward and in his hand he held a bottle. “We will first demonstrate the point of your task. “ The demon popped off the cork lid of the bottle and out came a spirit. The total opposite of a calm and collected soul. It wailed in anguish and as it flew around the court. The shifters whined especially those with sensitive ears as they covered up their ears with their hands or fished out their earmuffs from wherever they hid it.

“Each of you children must collect a spirit. A tormented one that is. It is to prove what you have learned from our years of teaching. “ “Athena, are you sure about this? “ Winston gazed up at the top of the academy where a shadow of a woman watched. “Yes…. We can't make the same mistakes as before. If they cannot protect themselves against spirits how much can they do against them. “ The shifter sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Reaper held his hands out and chanted a spell. A bright light appeared from him and surrounded the spirit. “Whoa, that's magic only few demons can use. “ “Shhh, listen Lena. Sir. Reyes is demonstrating. “ A woman with blonde hair scolded the short brunette. Murmurs from the crowd emerged, “So it's true when Sir. Jack disappeared Sir. Reyes took over some of his classes and mastered protection against the dark magic. “ “Sir. Morrison had always been close to Sir. Reyes. To think a Demon will master an archangels magic. “ The spirit wailed and wailed as it was returned to it's confinement.

Gabriel grunts as he tosses the bottle to Winston. “Thank you for demonstrating Gabriel. Um, as you see we each have given you a bottle. In which you need to confine a spirit with. Let me relay the rules. Rule one, no one is stealing the spirit of another. We must give to each other. Rule number two, avoid rash spirits they may cause danger for everyone. Please alert any teacher in your area of there are so. “ The shifter looked over to the students. “So without further adieu. We must be on our way. May the gods guide us. Godspeed everyone.“

They moved to travel across the lands. Moving through realms they passed the river of regret. They reached The ruins of Eichenwalde. Winston casted a spell on the door and it creaked open. Dust blasted out and wails followed. A werewolf stepped forward and chuckled, “I'm thankful for them earmuffs or else all the shifters will be having a field day today. “ He gazed at the spirits floating around the room. The students entered the abandoned palace as the door closed on them leaving Winston outside to take care of intruders. Each students wandered the off into rooms and parts of the castle.

“Psst, Angie! I heard there's a good spot at pathway towards the barracks! Genji and Hanzo already took the top floors, so I guess we'll be going down! “ Lena enthusiastically pulled Angela to the lower parts of the castle. “Wait, Lena! Abwarten! “ The Swiss beckoned the British to slow down her pace. “Do you hear that? “ They heard a faint sound from one of the rooms. A sound of a electric mix was heard coming from the door. “Oh, it's just Lúcio. “ Both sighed. Then suddenly a spirit dashed right in front of them followed by the Brazilian man yelling, “It's time to drop the beat! Come back here spirit man! “ The two watched in awe as their human alchemist friend chased after the spirit. “Man, Lúcio surely is into this. “ They couldn't believe how the man managed to sneak his DJ booth from Winston. “Oh, look at that! “ Lena runs off into the distance as well leaving Angela alone.

“Na, toll. Looks like I have to work by myself. “ The woman sighed. The Swiss wandered further down into the halls of the deep dungeons of the place. To her amazement no spirits had shown themselves just yet. The woman decided not to head to the barracks as rash and more dangerous spirits might reside there. She reach the end of the hall without any bother or obstacles to hinder her. Nothing was here except for a table with a candle resting on top of it. Angela doubted touching the table as it can be a trap. And then suddenly her sibling pops out of nowhere. “Whatcha lookin at?! “ She spooked. The Swiss stumbled backwards in surprise and her back ended up touching the table. A pathway opened and swallowed the woman inside leaving Lena in a shock. The brunette snapped out of her trance and panicked, “Oh no! Angie! Oh, bloody brilliant! I need to get Sir. Reyes! “ The shifter changed her form into a peregrine falcon flying back to the main hallway to find their professor.

Down where Angela was consumed the path lead deeper into the castle. She tried her best to come out from the path that swallowed her. She tried every spell she mastered and non prevailed the magic was too powerful for her. That's when she decided to venture deeper. The path was empty and such little light emits from cracks on the wall. As she ventured deeper and deeper it gets darker and darker as if she's heading towards the abyss.

“Gabe! Gabe! “ The small brunette rushed towards the demon but, was cut off by Mcree. “Whoa there, partner! First come, first serve basis here! “ The werewolf pulled out his bottle and handed it to Gabe who marked it with the shifters name. The demon scanned the bottle for the aura level of the entity. “Huh? This is a dangerous type of spirit how did Jesse even….. “ He trailed off when he saw who was inside the container. Hanzo was sitting inside bottle with arms crossed and big frown gracing his face. Gabe popped the lid out and Hanzo came out it grumbling. “I don't even know why I'm passing that cowboys test after what has he had done to me. “ The oni shoved two bottles towards the demon and walked out of the castle. Lena looked on the exchange amused but, then she quickly panned her attention to what's right in the moment. “Sir! I have something important to say! “ The young witch reached a storage room where rows of armors lined up side by side. One particular set stood out from the rest. It was enclosed inside a glass container surrounded by a dim glow of blue light. Angela stepped forwards and the slate underneath was pressed triggering some kind of mechanism. The container shattered leaving the armor exposed. She stepped back as the glass scattered at her feet. The armor convulsed as it made contact with foreign air. The dim glow soon grew brighter as the armor itself moved and gained consciousness.

"أين أنا ؟ من أنت؟ ماذا تفعل هنا ؟"

The armor mustered words Angela could not comprehend. As she looked at the entity who is lost and confused looking around the room like abandoned child. “Angela.” The Swiss jumped as she was called. Gabriel phased inside the room with a scowl on his face. “Everyone had already lend their spirits… Where is yours? “ His attention was drawn to the conscious armor in front of them. His eyes widened as he saw the markings on the armor. He looked down on Angela and then at the armor. “Come with me. Bring that thing with you. “ He blasted the wall away and swiftly captured a spirit bringing it to Angela and imprisoning it inside the students bottle. “Tell no one. “ The two walked out a bringing the utterly confused entity with them. The woman was brought to a separate caravan along with the sentient armor who seems to be having conversation with the teacher. After a few moments Gabriel sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Kid. “ He turned to Angela. “Yes, sir? “ She straightened up on her seat as she gave the man a reply. “As soon as we get out of this car. Go straight to your dorm no questions. Got it? “ The student looked at the armor who looked back at her. “I need you to take care of that damn thing. I have a lot of things to deal with it. “

The caravan came into a halt. Angela walked out and pulled the sentient item with her. The armor exclaims as it was dragged into the castle. “مهلا! من السهل وجود امرأة! “ The being exclaims as the student shoved them into the room. “Alright, I don't know why Sir. Reyes asked me to bring you here. But, would you sit down? “ The Swiss leaned on the door. The armor cocked their head towards her. “Sit? You know. “ The student then realized. “You cannot speak English…. “ She walked towards the couch and patted it before pointing at the armor. The armor seemed to understand the gesture and followed the command. “So now what. “ Angela didn't know why faith had brought her into this moment. The sentient armor on her couch and their secretive teacher Gabriel Reyes gracing her with the job of being it's guardian. This was going to be exhausting. But, little did she know. This ride is a little complicated than she thought it is. The armor glowed brightly as it pointed its attention at the television with such a curious gesture.


	2. What We'll Learn In A Short Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers the being. Some things gets cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry guys for the long update interval. Unlike my partner I'm getting ready for our third terms. And we have a school movie project in the making so please excuse some delays on the story. Anyhow, thank you for reading this and let's get on with the tale!

Angela sat in front of the sentient armor thinking deeply. The being shuffled in their seat consciously looking at the woman in front of them. "ما هي المشكلة ؟" It spoke out tilting its head to the side. 

 

The woman looked up and gazed at the entity. “Huh? Just thinking. I'm taking care of you. Wie man das erklärt.... “ She gazed at the armor who consciously rubbed on their steel arms. “Sir. Reyes gave me a duty to watch over you. Without any reason. I don't know what to do with a sentient armor sitting on my couch. “ She sighed, “Look. Stay, here for a little while. I'll talk to the professor, don't leave this room… Please. “ Standing up she made her way to the door looking back at the being who watched her as she walked out and locked the door behind her. 

 

The sentient armor stood up from the seat as they started to examine the television. 

 

“Sir? “ Angela knocked on Gabriel's dorm room. 

 

The professor opened the door looking down at the student.“What are you doing standing there? Go in. “ He stepped aside to let the woman enter. “I supposed that you're here to ask me about the armor. You have heard about the rumors right? About Jack and I? “ The demon closed the door behind him as they both took a seat. Angela sat at the stool in front the desk while Gabe took the couch. “What that entity is wearing is Jack's possession. I had spoke with it and it does not seem to recall any memory on where it got it. “

 

“But, Sir. By all means, I can't come in possession with such a creature. “ The Swiss exclaimed. 

 

“You're highly capable of doing it Angela. I cannot keep that thing with me. It may risk my career. A student with such entity is fine… Just tell them it's your servant. “ The demon crossed his arms and sighed. “You cannot let go of that thing. I'm asking you. “ He closed his eyes. “It may know where that man disappeared to… “ 

 

Angela couldn't say no. 

 

After that confrontation. The young witch walked back to her room. Thinking about what her professor had spoke about. When she reached her room she had found the door to be unlocked. Eyes widening as she rushed inside. She found Lena and the armor watching on the TV. The entity sipping from a lemon juice box with it's imaginary mouth alongside the brunette who sipped on a grape one. 

 

“Oh, hi Angie! “

 

[Earlier] 

 

“Angie! Angie! “ Lena knocked on the door. The shifter tried to twist the knob but, it didn't budge even by one bit. The brunette grumbled, she had no choice but, to use the spare key she has in case of an emergency. “Look I know you're mad at me. But- “ She stopped on her tracks as she saw the enchanted armor entangled with the television wires. 

 

"عفوا....." The entity spoke as it tried to free itself from its bonds. 

 

The shifter snapped out of her trance and rushed towards the armor. “H-Hold on! Don't move! You'll bloody break the TV set! “ She tried her best to calm the sentient armor that's trying everything just to break out from being entangled. “Okay… How to do this…” The shifter rubbed the back of her head as she proceeded to entangle the being off of the wires. 

 

[Present] 

 

“So long story short. We're now watching one of your retro sci-fi movies! Aren't you gonna introduce me to them love? “ The movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace played on the TV. The sentient armor seemed to be focused on the movie rather than the return of Angela. 

 

Angela sighed in disbelief, she looked at the sentient armor who had finished sipping on their juice box placing it down on the table afterward. She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Alright but, Lena do not enter someone's room if their not present it's an invasion of privacy. “ She scolded. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. So who is this awesome thing right here? Wow, I've never seen something like this before. “ Lena poked the entity's side. 

 

The enchanted armor made an annoyed noise as it turned to Lena and then back at the TV. 

 

“It's my servant Lena. “ The blonde sat beside the brunette. 

 

Lena blinked. “Wait, what? “ She stood up looking at the armor and then back at Angela. “I know you're smart and all but, how? “

 

“I made a pact with a spirit. They begged not to be captured so I had let them possess something near them so they can serve me instead. It's just a simple pact and I pitied them so I offered it instead of capture. “ Angela's answer made the shifter nod. 

 

“Well, that makes sense. “ The shifter’s finger rests under her chin. “But, wow a servant? It's known that only few spirits make pacts. You're really lucky Ange! “

 

“Maybe…. “ The young witch turned to the sentient armor. 

 

* * *

 

 

“How in the bloody underworld are you supposed to communicate with it then?! “ Lena frustratingly exclaimed as Angela tries her best to ask the enchanted armor to do something. 

 

"ماذا تفعلان أنتما الاثنان ؟ لا تسحب ذراعي انها سوف تاتي قبالة!" The being knocked their head on one of Angela's arms. 

 

“Für die liebe aller menschen auf der welt… “ She pointed a finger at the entity sitting down and making a gesture for it to stand up. 

 

“Can't you just do bilingual magic or something? “ The shorter woman looked at the armor who was utterly confused of the situation. 

 

“Oh, um himmels willen. I'm a healing witch meine liebe schwester. I cannot do magic in altering any knowledge or whatsoever. I can heal wounds and curses that's all I can do with my magic. “ She flicked her finger on Lena's nose who scrunched up. 

 

“Angela! Ms. O’Deorain wants to discuss- “ Jesse walked in the room and stopped when he saw Angela pulling the enchanted armor off her couch. “What in the tarnation is that thing? “ This made Angela groan. 

 

“Große! You know what. Call everyone here Jesse. Instead of everyone walking in my room just to be surprised by this thing let's just introduce them shall we? “ The blonde woman plopped on the couch crossing her arms. 

 

The enchanted armor leant to look at her face.” هل أنت بخير؟ “ They asked in a concerned tone. 

 

Angela just raised her hand. This made the sentient being sit properly on the couch once again. 

 

Afterwards, the whole circle of friends Angela has was gathered around the room. Hana was sprawled on the carpet, giving no mind at the enchanted being inside the room as she typed away on her cellphone. Her elven partner Brigitte sat beside her. Mcree stood beside Hanzo who sat on a stool he pulled out from the work desk on the side. 

 

Lucio and Genji scanned the being with utmost curiosity. “Can it speak? “ Lucio asked. 

 

Angela nods, “It has been speaking but, in arabic so I can't comprehend the words it had been saying. “ She admitted. 

 

“Maybe, I can help. “ Hanzo stepped forward. He cleared his throat and spoke at the sentient armor. "مرحبا ، هناك. هل لي أن أسأل شيئا من أنت ؟” The oni spoke in arabic rather fluidly as he approached the being. 

 

“Remember guys! My brother is fluent in six languages! Sadly….” His thoughts ran on how his brother would talk to his friends in their mother tongue. Genji couldn't get some juicy bits out of his brother ever since he studied multiple languages. 

 

They all watched the exchange between Hanzo and the being. Hanzo nodded as the being keenly explained their situation. The oni looked back at Angela. “It's a woman. Or a spirit of a woman bound to this item, she doesn't seem to recall any memory about herself rather than her name. “ He explained. 

 

“May we know what her name is? “ The witch replied as she turned her gaze at the entity. 

 

"هل يمكننا أن نعرف اسمك ؟" Hanzo turned back to the sentient armor. 

 

"الوداع... (اسمي (فريدة " She answered. 

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since they had known more about the being. Three days of persuasion and three days of explanations. Fareeha sat with Angela in the living room that evening. Books about the basics of English and Swiss German sprawled around the room as the being had her face pressed closely on one. 

 

“Okay, remember. In order for you to communicate with the majority of people in this territory you need to learn the universal language. Swiss German is only for safe words since, a lot of people sees enchantments and possessions as a bane towards society. “ Angela explained. 

 

Fareeha rubbed the back of her helmet as she looked at the young witch. Her head cocked to the side. 

 

Angela sighed and ran her hand on her face. “That's right I forgot…. “ She shifted closer to the sentient armor and read the page she was reading. “You're getting ahead of yourself. Here. “ She handed her a book written in Arabic. “Read that before you read this. Then call me if you need some guidance. “ She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make some instant-noodles. “Just, call me okay? “ The witch yelled from the doorway. 

 

Fareeha looked back at the book silently studying knowledge about a language she's unfamiliar with. By all means it's not that difficult for her and she picked up a few words already. Mainly from Angela's sentences. 

 

“Okay…. No… “ The enchanted being thought it would be wiser if she knew who to agree or decline first so she had marked those words in her head before she could learn who to speak sentences. It was great that she can nod and shake her head but, at the same time she needs to speak out if she doesn't want anything but, couldn't be noticed. 

 

She then focused on understanding. Keenly eyeing every detail written on the small pocket sized book. 

 

Angela came back with two cups. She figured the entity still eats but, couldn't quite comprehend how or why. It's better to approach with generosity if their going to keep up act for her professor. 

 

“Would you want some? “ She nudged the cup gently on the beings arm. 

 

The enchanted armor looked at her, and decided why not should she try what she had learned now. “Yes… “ She took the cup from the amazed witch. 

"شكرا لك..." The being placed the book down and began consuming the contents of the container. Enjoying the noodles like a child brought to McDonald's. 

 

“Looks like you're in a good pace. It's well that you've decided to learn who to agree and disagree first. “ Angela spoke as she started eat her noodles. Normally every thinks healing wizards and witches would flip over eating processed meals or anything with preservatives. But, in reality they consume a lot of it in their lives. Her hand drifted on the small pocket book as she pulled it closer reading the title of the lesson. She hummed as she returned to her meal. 

 

“You seemed linked to Sir. Morrison. I wonder how is he linked to you. “ The young witch looked at her companion whom was dumping the remaining contents of the cup inside her before returning to her book. The Swiss’s mind wondered as she looked at the being. She's young and her group despite being one of the well-known and well-performed students are not aware of what will they face after they leave the academy. 

 

She could only hope it was better than worse. As the life of magic welders are far more difficult than the ones mortals have. She thought about it deeply before her thoughts were interrupted by a obviously frustrated enchanted being pressing her face into the book. Her body emitted a brighter glow as she groaned. 

 

Angela only laughed at the scene as she finished her cup before helping the sentient armor out on her studies. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the chapter! What do you guys think? Feel free to drop down some comments to help us out!


	3. Lena and Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will take a look on a bit about Lena and Angela's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Had been busy with life and school. But, here you go guys! It's short but, it's all I can manage.

Caring for an enchanted being shouldn't be a challenge. Well, as long as you don't have a sister who gives the poor thing some ridiculous choices and a bad influence. Unfortunately, Angela learned this the hard way. Coming back to her dorm from her Alchemy class she discovered Lena inside with Fareeha.

The enchanted armor was juggling apples along with her own head. The witch marched towards the two with arms crossed and scowl gracing her features. “Oh, shi-! It's the filth! “ The shifter turned into her falcon form and flew away from Angela.

The blonde grabbed the entity's head and plopped it back in her body. The sudden surge of motion from the head traveled to the armor’s form that it made her topple on the floor.

“Lena, meine liebe schwester. You can't make the poor thing do things like this. Just because you are bored. “ The witch pinched the bridge of her nose, “You're not a kid anymore. “ She scolded the shifter.

“Aw, c’mon Ange! It's fun! And she seems to enjoy herself as well….” She helped the being up.

The enchanted armor sat up holding her head trying to fight the dizziness.

“Also it's a good way to learn about the things she can do in a little while! “ The short brunette gestured at the being.

Angela raised a brow at Lena's explanations. The brunette had been incredibly curious ever since she had been a chick. This troubled the young witch who is caring for the young shifter but, she could not change anything about it since curiosity builds the most of the shifters personality.

-

“Lena! Lena! “ A young Angela called as she searched for the falcon chick. She had turned her focus away from the shifter and she had already disappeared from her sights.

Losing the chick forever was what worries the child. She searched the whole park for the small brunette but, she couldn't find her. Both, her and the shifter were orphans living in the streets surviving out scraps people threw away in the garbage.

She searched and searched. Tears started to come blurring her vision as she searched till the stars would come out.

She did not find the chick that day and she searched all night till she passed out on the concrete path of the streets.

The next day Angela had woke up on a soft bed, a blanket draped around her frail body. Turning her gaze to the side her eyes went wide.

With a large grin on her face the brunette snickered at her, “Wakey! Wakey! Hi, Angie! “ The shifter chirped.

The child once again started to tear up as she pounced the falcon chick. “You stupid! Stupid kid! Did you know how much you worried me?! “ She yelled as she cried holding the young shifter down.

Lena blinked. “Sorry, Angie! I didn't mean to run away! I met a nice guy! He said, he was looking for someone so I tried to help them! “ She pushed the young witch off of her gently. “Turns out, he was looking for you! “

The creaked as someone entered the room. “I see you kids are awake. “ A short man turned to look at the children kneeling on the floor. “Come, breakfast is served. You two must be really hungry. “ His tone wasn't soothing at best but, it was ridden with care. Angela didn't see his face as it was blocked by Lena whom rolled them so she wouldn't be pinned down.

The falcon chick beamed. “Come, Ange! You'll love them! “ Lena helped the older child onto her feet as she stood up herself. The chick then rushed out of the room following the short man out.

Angela sighed as she followed her. She gazed at the build of the home. The details held such familiarity within it. It made her feel like she had been here before. Ever since Angela had lost her parents she had been in orphanages and streets back to back without end.

That was until she found Lena. Angela had gave herself the duty to take care of the chick as shifters rarely survive off their own especially avians.

“Ah, someone's awake. “ A woman's voice lingered from the kitchen. Lena led Angela towards the dining room. Other children were present as well but, it was not until a certain child approached Angela when she realized which household she is in.

“Storasyster? Syster! “A small frail auburn haired child pounced the blonde engulfing the older child in an embrace her little arms could muster.

“B-Brigitte?! “Angela looked down at the much shorter girl.

“You're a troublesome child, you little squirt. “ The short man walked towards them. “Did you know how hard it was to find you. “

They were in the Lindholm’s household. One of the people Angela sees as closest to her family. And one of the people whom helped them when their clan was wiped when the ‘War of Realms’ occurred back then.

Angela looked around and for the first time in a long time she had felt safe again.

-

The young witch’s thoughts ran back to the time Lena's curiosity saved them from their harsh life on the streets. Upon all the odds who would know that she would bump into Torbjorn of all people. She owed a lot to both the Lindholm’s and Lena.

“Alright. I'll let this go. Just this once but, the next time I will catch you two make sure you're really helping her out okay? “ She gesture at Fareeha who seemed to gain her rhythm back.

“C’mon help me out. We still need to finish teaching her the proper usage of nouns and pronouns. “


	4. Another Day, Another Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Fareeha was brought into the care of Angela and the gang. Life goes on surprisingly, without oddities...  
> Or so they thought?

Weeks passed since that encounter. The enchanted being was a quick learner which made the witch’s problem a little bit easier than what she expected. She was able to hold a small conversation with Fareeha and it turns out that the being was polite and respectful in nature.

Angela had let out a sigh. The young witch is currently inside one of her classes which was led by Moira. She was not of alchemy but, she needed to learn it because alchemy amongst healing witches is a must to be learned. The blonde scribbled inside her notes before she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

Lucio grinned at her holding a flyer. “The academy is hosting an Alchemy contest next month Angela. So, I thought that I would ask you to join my team! Hana, Hanzo, Brig, and I are looking forward to this activity! We are short on one person now for registrations. I hope you would join us for this Ange! “The sole human in the academy asked her with expectancy traced in his voice. Lucio was the black sheep amongst students inside the academy being the sole human with no traces of magical abilities in the academy. The first time they met Lucio were years ago, a meek child trying to fit in a strange crowd. Now, he is one of the most loved students inside the academy for his talents in both alchemy and music.

“I’ll be certain to consider it Lucio. Thank you for the offer. “She smiled at him softly as the boy returns back to his seat. The discussion drags on, it was all about transfiguration alchemy where they demonstrated the effects onto animals. The blonde witch managed to turn the mouse she was handed for the demonstration into a crate. The Irish alchemist took all the transfigured animals and turned them back into their original forms. Soon after the other students finished theirs surprisingly without mishaps (save for a girl named Allie that turned her mouse into a panicking ox.) The students were dismissed out of the class so they can go to their next one. Angela carried her extra notes in her arms walking down the hallways in silence. She saw students talking and doing their daily routine all around the campus but, one thing caught her attention was a group of students creating a commotion over something. She walked over to where the commotion is occurring, and she was not surprised to find Lena and Jesse dragging the poor enchanted armor around.

“Oh, what did I expect. Schwester, Jesse would you care explain why you dragged Fareeha out of our quarters and quickly please. “Angela sighed as she approached the pair. Fareeha waved at her, seemingly confused of the situation her expression could be told by the specific flicker of her flames. “Greetings, Angela. “She walked towards her. Lena and Jesse grinned at the blonde witch. “Well, we’ve got a little treat for you Ange! “Lena exclaimed. “No, need to be mad at us darlin. “Jesse’s tail wagged. “Since you’ve been living off instant meals, we figured to help our buddy Fareeha prepare a little something for you. “He nudged the armor towards Angela. The enchanted armor reached inside her body armor and pulled out a lunch box covered by a white napkin. Angela blinked looking at the three then she chuckled shaking her head. “And here I thought you three are causing ruckus. I’m sorry for that… “She took the lunch. “Thank you, for doing this for me Lena, Jesse, and you too Fareeha. “She gave them one last smile before continuing on her way.

“What was that Ree? “The falcon shapeshifter exclaims. She looked at the armor with a disapproving look. “You said you want to be friends with her! Not just a caretaker and her spirit slash pseudo-servant! “Lena pinched the bridge of her own nose closing her eyes.

“But- “The enchanted being was cut off by the werewolf.

“No, buts. Lena is right sister. I’ll admit I only became friends with Ange through Lena. She is a tough nut to crack that I’ll tell you. “Jesse hums as he leans on the wall.

“So, why exactly are you two out here and not in class? “Gabriel walked towards the trio. “Uhm- “Lena tried to speak before she and Jesse was dragged by the infamous reaper. “You two are in trouble. And you go back to the dorms. We can’t have you loitering around the halls without your caretaker with you. Go, now. “The demon scowled at them as he dragged the shifters back into their classes.

“Awwwwww, See you later Fareeha! “The brunette waved at the enchanted being goodbye.

The enchanted being tilted her head at them and shrugged as they retreated to their caretaker’s dorm. They bumped Winston on their way, the shifter gazed down at the with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, sorry. If you can please excuse me. “The shifter continued on his way. Fareeha simply nods as he passed by her.

She made way back into the dorms without any more troubles and proceeded to do chores to save her companion troubles.

* * *

 

Angela wiped the sweat off her brow. The project they took upon today was quite exhausting and she had not taken any rest yet. She opened the door into her dorm room and sighed. “I’m back. “She called for her enchanted companion. “Fareeha? “She looked around and rubbed the back of her neck in confusion. “Now, where is she? “The young witch looked around her room. “I’m here. “The enchanted armor appeared behind her.

Fareeha cocked her head into the side and walked in front of the blonde who jumped in shock.

“Dear Lord, Fareeha don’t scare me like that! “She poked the armor’s chest plate. The armor tilted her head to the side and shrugged. “I made dinner. “She pointed at the dining table where a bowl of stew sat along with garlic bread and butter on the side. Angela looked at Fareeha amazed. “Where did you get all of the ingredients? “The young woman spoke as she walked towards the table the enchanted being on her tail.

“Lena and Jesse helped me buy groceries. They said you needed a break and I volunteered to take care of you. “The enchanted armor replied. “But, isn’t taking care of you supposed to be my job? “Angela chuckled amused. “You may have a seat. And, no. I would rather we take care of each other. We are companions in this mishap after all. “The Arabic woman pulled a seat where Angela settled herself. “Charming. So how is it? Did you recall anything from what happened to you? “Angela asked as she took a slice from the garlic bread and with a knife smudged the top with a thin layer of butter. “Sadly, nothing. “The being leaned on the frame that separates the kitchen from the living room.

“Nothing at all. My memories were erased on purpose it seems. “It was eminent from the being voice that she was upset. “Oh…. “There was an awkward silence that followed. “Why did your professor insisted on keeping me anyway? “Fareeha wondered looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. Normally if he sees anomalies like you are. He would immediately banish them back into their safe keep. But you somehow became an exception… Though, I heard him talk about your possible link to the disappearance of his husband. “The blonde replied.

“That’s odd. I do not remember anything from it though. In what way does he link this possibility? “The enchanted being walked towards Angela standing right beside her.

“Your armor. “The blonde eyed the being’s steel body.

Fareeha was obviously confused about it. “Huh, my armor? “She looked down on herself.

“Yes, Sir. Reyes told me that you wore an armor quite like what his husband wore before he disappeared. “Angela looked at the details of the being’s armor. “It would say it does have arc angel symbols and engraving on it’s builds. “She touched Fareeha’s arm and sighed.

“I think we should finish eating first. The food is getting cold… Come on. “ After dinner Angela went straight to her desk to study leaving Fareeha occupied with washing the dishes. “I don’t quite get this… “the blonde groaned. Her companion poked her head out from the kitchen looking at the young witch who is currently having a miniature dilemma on her hands. “What do you quite not get? “The enchanted armor asked. “Huh? Nothing…” The blonde returned to her notes erasing what she wrote wrong.

“Come on, I may offer some help. “Fareeha insisted.

“Fine, here. “She slides her notes to the side and sighs.

Fareeha picked up the small notebook and read it’s contents asking Angela about certain points of it. “Ah, here is what you got wrong. You wrote gryphon feather instead of hippogryph feather. I wouldn’t blame you. You’re tired so it’s quite understandable. “She handed back her companion’s notes.

“Huh, that’s good. Thank you, Fareeha. “

“Anytime, Angela.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the update! Expect more updates after another week! I'll be on my summer vacation by then. Thank you for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was short ^^'  
> Expect longer updates after this chapter!


End file.
